Josh Casiel War of Crestfallen Chapter 1
by Josh Wenzel
Summary: This is the first chapter of Joshes first part of the war for his hometown. The town of Crestfallen lays in remains. Bodies everywhere. Will Josh prevail? Or give into the pressure on his heart and mind. As he slowly becomes insane/


Josh Casiel War of Crestfallen Chapter 1.

Blood Spread Tiles? Rain falling onto my skin. The bullets flying through the air. Its war. The War Of Crestfallen. I sprinted with my brother Jordan threw alleys. Trying not to trip over the bodies and debris scattered across the ground. I kicked door to a former apartment building in. "Quick Bro in here!" We both ran inside. We scanned the upstairs and downstairs. Once we got on the stairwell two soldiers were walking down. I quickly grabbed one and ripped out his throat pushing him down the stairs. Then I got pushed down by the other soldier. Jordan lifted him by the throat and hurled him down the stairs. I felt him land across my back. I yelped in pain but pushed his defenseless body off of mine. I quickly ran to the kitchen then grabbed a knife. I walked back in and slit his throat. Warm blood all over my hands. The scent of it within the air. I walked to the fridge to find food. There was only water and apples. I handed Jordan a few and we ate. They tasted good. The distant screams of commands and pain echoed through the air. I couldn't sleep that night. I stayed up as the guard. The shots of guns and scream of citizens went on the whole night. I woke up Jordan and we left.

The next thing I knew explosions echoed throughout Crestfallen. I screamed "BOMBS!" I jumped into a dumpster as the ground shake. The bombs started getting closer. A bomb blew next to us. So I had to pull down the top of the lid for protection. My hand felt the heat of blast against its flesh. "We need to get the Hell outta here somehow bro!" Jordan brought me back to reality. I kicked open the lid and dove out running along the alleys until I ran straight into barbwire. I fell back onto the ground. "Bro we need to get to the armory!" I screamed to Jordan. I got up and sharp pains filled my leg. I limped and slid under the barbwire. Knowing for sure I cut my kneecap pretty good. I limped along Elm Street. It was pretty much ash, concrete, Blood, and limbs. I walked to the edge of the street to the last house. I feel to my knees in horror as I watched my house burn and burn. The only place I knew collapsed in front of me. It's dead to the world. For a minute I cried and felt scared. I walked to the middle of the garden and said "Night lock." The ground opened showing a stairwell leading to underground. I walked along the tunnel system below my now destroyed house. The smell of smoke lurked throughout the tunnel system. I walked to the end of the tunnel to a sealed steel door. I said "Vengeance" The door opened revealing swords, axs, bow and arrow, knives, and guns. I loaded up on knives and swords. Then I grabbed my bow and arrow that was specially made for me. I latched its harness over my shoulder. "C..Can we get out of here bro?" I said to Jordan. "Sure bro!" Jordan said grabbing ammo and guns.

We walked back on the blood stained gravel. The squeaking of blood against boot. I sighed taking a last look at the remnants of my former home. The walk of Elm Street was horrible. My home was gone. All that was left was a war and the blood about to be on my hands. I walked into the wreck none as Crestfallen. This is dark days very dark day. "Bro lets check seras" I said looking at him. We walked to the edge of a abandon street. A girl ran at me and Jordan and hugged us both tightly. "Your alive!" She said. "Yea Serenity were still here." I replied with a nod. "Hows the family holding up Sera?"There good just traumatized. " I sighed and looked at the city in chaos. Citizens trying to fun to cover. Yet getting shot by soldiers in the process. "Why?.." Sera said. "They want me dead that's why" I replied. This was truly a war. Citizens tried to fight back with all they have. In the distance I saw a building collapse. I knew people were in there. Thats what made me sick to my stomach. Is this really what its like when I kill people? Do I just rob them of there life like that? Sure they deserve it but these guys? They had family! They were innocent never saw it coming! I sat there. This wasn't suppose to happen! Everywhere I turn there's someone injured or dead because of me. I knew Jordan was tiered. We need to get out of this area. Find somewhere to camp. "Sera Jordan we need to move". We sprinted down the road. Thats when the machine guns started to fire. Each bullet flew past my body. I ran back and dove into the sewer hole. Next thing I know I'm in sewage with Jordan and Sera. "Well better then being shot right boys?" Sera tried to smile. "Sure lets go with that" Jordan said in return. I got up and walked to the end of the sewer. I kicked open a door that led to a circular room. "Found camp guys" I said walking inside. The room was warm. "Were all gonna have to cuddle guys. Its the only comfort will have" We all laid down on the hard ground everyone close. That was the end of the day. I had nightmares that night. Visions of Sera and Jordan being whipped was all I scene that night.

I woke up sweating. Sera and Jordan were already up. Apparently were under the barker. So Jordan and Sera stacked on bread. They handed a big chunk to me. I bit into it it was cold but had to do. I leaned against the wall and bit my lip trying not to moan in pain. I ripped off my shirt and tied it around the cut. Being shirtless I realized how dirty I was. Mud covered my pale body making me seem tan. It was also mixed with blood and sweat. I got up groaning in pain. "We need to bathe" I said smirking. "I need to clean this cut too" I said to Jordan and Sera with a sense of seriousness. "Its holding us back." I limped out of base camp wondering whats going on the service? I still feel the ground tremble and the screams echo in my head. I feel like a animal caged. All my human instincts are back. I feel fear. I know one careless mistake could kill us all. I looked down the tunnel. "We need to continue down here!" I said.I walked through the tunnel down into the darkness of the sewer. The tunnel ended at a waterfall leading into a pipe system below. "What do I have left to loose?" I jumped off into the water below. I was dumped out into a river near the green of Crestfallen. I got up and walked into the green looking at the flowers. Its the only beautiful part of town left. Thats when the soldiers came two on each side. "Do you guys really wanna go?" I said chuckling. The soldiers charged at me from both sides. I jumped up onto a branch and hung there. "Come down here now!" A soldier screamed. I dropped down and my legs wrapped around his neck. One Twist? Snap hes dead. The one in front of me charged and tried to punch me. I caught his arm and kneed it. I watched it hang there. I picked up a boulder and dropped it on his skull. I heard the snap of his brain. I quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed number three repeatedly in the chest. Blood splattered onto my chest. As the last one ran at me I threw my knife. Boom head shot. He feel dead. I pulled out the knife and washed it in the river. After I was done I turned and walked away. Jordan and Sera sat there the whole time watching my little killing spree. "Wow.." Sera said. "Yea I can kill I know." I said chuckling again. I walked onto a path that led back to the city. As walked on the path the bullets grew louder. I peaked out of the trees. Soldiers and citizens laid dead in piles covering the road.I pulled back and puked. I walked into the bodies to see kids,elderly, people in general wounded or dead. This was sickening beyond measure. I can't cry. I have to remain merciless and deadly.

Yet I still felt sympathy for the innocent that are dead. I had to keep moving somehow. I walked onto the bodies. All I heard was crush or moans. "We need to get to !" "We need to kill him!" I took off a guys shirt and put it on. "Gotta stay dry somehow" To be continued..


End file.
